


Web of Love

by xFlowerDog



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, FML, Gravity Falls - Freeform, I Just Wanted to Add in Ships That Might Only Have The Slightest Relevance to This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not All These Ships Happen in The Aftermath btw, Some Peeps Have Crushes on Other Peeps So Yeah, This Fanfic is Surprisingly Confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFlowerDog/pseuds/xFlowerDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just moved to Gravity Falls, OR, and you have no idea what to expect.  You're not the best at making friends, either.  But a cute boy with a Pinetree hat starts taking fondness to you.  And a few others along the way... ever heard of a web of lies?  This is pretty much like that, but instead of lies, it's more like love.<br/>-<br/>-<br/>Key:<br/>(Y/N) = Your Name<br/>(H/C) = Hair Color</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heading to the Tent O' Telepathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, herewegoIguess

"(Y/N)!" Your mother practically shrieked at you.

You groaned and turned over to the other side of the couch, ignoring your mother.

She grabbed the blanket off you and swung it across the room- she was really mad.

"(Y/N), I told you we were leaving soon, and you don't even have on your clothes!!" she started ranting, "I tell you to get up out of bed, and where do I find you?  Sleeping on the couch!"

You sat up and stared at her blankly.  You really didn't feel like putting up with your mother's ranting today.

"Fine, mom, i'll go get my clothes..." you grumbled and stood up.  

You really didn't understand why she thought yelling at you would motivate you.  Bring you cupcakes and donuts on a silver platter, then you'll be more interested. You didn't give a crap about going to the Tent O' Telepathy.

"You better hurry!" She called after you.

You waved your hand behind you as a sign of acknowledgment and headed upstairs to your room.  Once in your room, you looked through your closet to find a good pair of clothes.  You ended up just wearing a slightly over-sized yellow hoodie and jean shorts.  You grabbed your brush and quickly brushed out your (H/C) hair. You set your brush down and dashed downstairs, now ready to go. You quickly slipped on you silver, sparkly shoes and walked out to the car and got in.

Your mom looked back at you in shotgun and smiled at you like she never yelled at you at all.

"Honey, did you manage to see if your brother was coming?" she asked you

"No."

She frowned.

"You want me to go get him, hon?" Your dad asked your mom.

"No, i'll go get him," she responded with a smile.

She got out of the car and walked inside.

You looked at the gum packages your mom had stored in this little slot in the car- a piece of gum sounded really good right now.

You cleared your throat and gave the sweetest smile you could through the rear-view mirror to your dad.

"Daddy... can I have a piece of gum?" You begged in your sweetest voice.

"No." He responded blankly.

"Pretty please?" You asked in an even sweeter voice, starting to slightly pout.

"No." He repeated.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" you begged the best you possibly could with the sweetest voice you think you've ever managed to conjure.  And finally, to finish it off, you gave him puppy eyes through the rear-view mirror.

He finally started to cave in.

"Alright, fine!  You got me," he said and handed me a piece of gum.

"Yay!  Thank you daddy!" You said while hugging him.  You knew that was gonna work.

"Just don't tell your mother."

"Cross my heart," you said and grinned.  You stuffed the gum into your mouth.  So delicious.

Then, after what seemed like a millennium, your mom and brother, Tyler, got in the car.

"Ready to go?" He asked everybody, but mainly directed at your mom.

"Ready!" Your mom cheered.

"Ready I guess," you brother mumbled while scrolling through his phone.

"You ready, (Y/N)?" Your dad asked?

"Ready!" You said, suddenly feeling a lot more cheerful.

"Tent O' Telepathy, here we come!" Your mom practically shouted.

Then your dad started driving, and you were off to the Tent O' Telepathy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should get some sleep since its midnight and I have school tomorrow but nah  
> -  
> -  
> Update (3-9-16): i'm laughing really hard rn because I based "your" family after my family and even named "your" brother after mine hahA


	2. Meeting Gideon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You went to the Tent O' Telepathy and met Gideon, and there's just something about him..  
> -  
> -  
> Key:  
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna try and do long chapters like this.  
> -  
> -  
> Update (3-9-16): I actually thought this chapter was long i  
> lmaooo wyd @ past me

You were here.  You and your family walked in.

Inside, there were rows of benches, resembling a church, and a stage in the front.

You looked around and saw a snack booth and realized how hungry you were.  You hadn't gotten to eat anything at all today.

You looked up at your mom

"Mom, and I go get some snacks?  Pleaaaaaase!?" You begged.

"Hm..." she pondered. "I guess a few snacks couldn't hurt..." she said and grabbed 10 bucks out of her purse.  "Share this with your brother, okay?"

"Okay," you said and started walking to the snack booth with your brother.

You got a large soft pretzel, gummy koalas, and a Pepsi.  Your brother got popcorn and a blueberry slushie.

Once you got back to your mom and dad, it was about time for the show to start.

You and your family found a seat and the show started.

Behind the curtains, there was a man walking up closer and getting slightly bigger with every step.  Then the curtains opened, revealing a probably no more than 9 year old boy.  With big, white hair.

"Hello residents of Gravity Falls!  My name is Lil' Gideon!" Gideon said, releasing a bunch of pigeons he had stored away in his cape.  "It is such a gift to have you all here tonight!  Such a gift.  I have, a vision.  You all are about to say:  _Tsk,_ aww!" he said, turning around.  Then turning back, giving an adorable face.

" _Tsk,_ aww!" the crowd gushed.

"Hit it, dad!" He said, pointing to a man in a flower shirt sitting at a piano.  He started playing an incredibly upbeat song.

" _Oh I can see, what others can't see, it ain't some sideshow trick, its an innate ability!!"_   Gideon started singing along to the tune. " _Where others are blind, I am futurely inclined.  And you two can see, if you was widdle ol' me!"_ He said with a giggle.  "Come on everybody rise up, I want you to keep it going!" he said, gesturing for everybody to stand up.

You almost felt something force you to stand up, because you weren't trying to.

"Keep it going! _"_ Gideon shouted.  _"You wish you had a new girlfriend,"_ he sang, pointing at a guy with black hair and a hoodie with a stitched heart.

" _Psh_ , whatever, i'm totally over her.." the guy mumbled.

" _I sense that you love animals,"_  Gideon sang, pointing to a lady with a bunch of animals surrounding her.

"That may be true," the lady said, giving off a smile.

 _"I'll read your mind if I am able,"_ Gideon sang, walking up to you.

You looked at him and giggled, giving off a friendly smile.

" _Something tells me you're new here,"_  He sang, walking back up to the stage.

"How'd you know that?" You asked, slightly surprised.

" _So welcome all yeeee, to the Tent O' Telepathy... and thanks for visiting..."_ Gideon sang and give you a wink which, for some crazy reason, made your face go a tiny bit red.  You quickly hid your face so no one could see. "Widdle ol' me!" Gideon finished off his song with a little dance and was breathing heavy.  He took a sip of water.

"Thank ya'll for visiting!  You people are the real miracles!" Gideon said to the crowd, and the curtains pulled shut in front of him.

Then everyone departed.

"Welp, you ready to go, Y/N?" Your mom asked you.

You ate your last gummy koala and nodded.

"Yep, i'm ready to go!" You said, standing up.

Your family was just heading for the entrance when you heard a voice behind you.

"Wait!" Someone called.

You all turned around and saw Gideon.

"Oh, hi Gideon!"  You said and smiled, giving a friendly little wave.

"After tonight's performance, I just couldn't seem to get your voice outta my head!  and your eyes, are beautiful..." he gushed.

You started to blush at his remarks.

"Oh my god, th-thank you!" you stammered.

"Oh, but its only the truth!" he insisted, starting to blush himself.  "Anyways, I-I wrote this for you..." he said, handing you a note.  "Sorry if its bad, I just kinda quickly wrote it after the show."

"Oh, its fine!  Thank you."

"Of course!  What is your name?"

"I'm (Y/N)."

"Nice to meet you, (Y/N)." He said and smiled.  "Well, I should probably start getting ready for the next show.  I hope to see you again!"  He said and started to walk off.

"B-Bye!" You stammered, blushing insanely.  Your face was really, really hot.  

You walked out of the Tent and into the car with your family.

"Everyone ready?" your dad asked once you got yourself buckled after a bit of fumbling with it.

"Ready!" we replied.

Your dad put the car into drive, and we were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to type this two times it was awful. At least its the weekend.  
> -  
> -  
> Update (3-9-16): oh my gOSH I basically just stole the tent of telepathy song and just replaced a few words i'm cackling


	3. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You read Gideons note and think it's totally sweet and adorable. But then Bill invades your mind and tries to make a deal with you. You know this can't be good, but his deal is pretty tempting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your brother's such a tease.

You stared at the note Gideon gave you, half wanting to open it, half not.

Your brother looked up from his phone and at you.  He gave you a smirk.

"So, I see you got a new boyfriend," he said, smirking.

"H-He's not my boyfriend!!" You defended yourself.

"Oh,  _sure_ , you don't think I see how you act around him?"

"Shut up!!" You almost shouted, blushing again, your face getting hot.

He laughed. "Alright, whatever," he said, looking back down at his phone.

You stared down at the note again.  "Whatever," you mumbled, shoving the note in your pocket.

You and your family got home, and you practically fell out of the car and ran to your room.

"Whats up with her?" your dad asked.

"Ah, she's just flustered because I was teasing about her new little boyfriend,  _Gideon_ ," Your brother responded, saying the word 'Gideon' in a weird voice.

"Boyfriend!?" Your mother butted in, confused.

"I mean, he's not  _actually_ her boyfriend, but if you saw how she acted around him, you would definitely think they're a couple,"

"Oh.." your mom sighed with relief.

* * *

You laid down on your bed and groaned, still annoyed at your brother.

You took the note out of your pocket and stared at it for what seemed like a year, then finally decided to open it.

 

_Hello!!  It's me, Gideon, from the show!!  I saw you in the crowd, and you really caught my eye.  You're a real looker, you know that, right?  From you're beautiful (E/C) eyes to your wonderful smile... your so beautiful!!  And i'm being completely honest here._

_Anyways, I really wanted to asked you something... I really want to get to know you more, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?  It's totally fine if you don't want to, I understand!!  But if you would say yes, you would make me the happiest man alive!!  So please say yes!!  I guess what i'm kinda saying is...  will you go on a date with me?  If you say yes, here's my phone number and we can make some arrangements: 296-5603.  I hope to see you again soon!!_

_~ Love, Gideon_

 

You let out a small smile after reading the note.  Then you frowned.  Your 12 years old, and he's like, what, 8?  9?  You really didn't think this would work out, you'd have to think about it.  Maybe you two could just be friends?  You shrugged, then you suddenly felt a wave of sleepiness wash over you.

You yawned and layed down, pulling the blankets up over you.  Even though it was only 2 pm, you didn't care- you were so tired.

Your eyes started to droop, and you got pulled into sleep.

When you opened your eyes, you saw nothing but blackness surrounding you.  Were you dreaming?  Suddenly you saw a faint yellow glow, getting brighter every second, until it was so bright you had to shield your eyes.

Then you heard a haunting laugh in front of you.

You took your hands away from your face and looked up to see a yellow triangle, dressed up quite fancy you must admit.

"Hello, kid!!" He remarked

You just stared at him.

"Well you're sure nice," he said.  "Its not very nice to stare, kid,"

"I-I'm sorry, i'm just- who are you?" you questioned.

"The names Bill!!  Bill Cipher!" he responded.

"Bill Cipher?"

"You got it, kid!!"

"What do you want and where are we?"

"Ah, very good questions!!  First, i've been watching you, and you interest me.  So i'm here to make a deal with you.  Second, right now, were in your mind.  This is all a dream,"

"A deal?" you asked.  "What exactly is your deal?"

"Ah, here is my proposition.  I've noticed you haven't had any friends over this summer, gone to anyone's house, and you don't get out much.  So here's what I propose: I get you a friend, and you get something for me,"

"And what do I have to get you?"

"There's this boy named Dipper Pines, who lives at the Mystery Shack.  I'm sure you've heard of it.  I need you to go there and take this book from him and give it to me.  The book is red with a golden, 6 fingered hand on it and the number 3 on the hand.  Find it, give it to me, and we have a deal!!" he said cheerfully.

"Who will be my friend and what does Dipper look like?"

"His sister, Mabel Pines, should work as a great friend for you, and Dipper has brown hair, a pine tree hat, and wears practically the same thing everyday: blue vest, orange t-shirt, and grey shorts.  His sister looks practically the same, since their twins.  Anymore questions?"

You shook your head.

"Great.  Now-" his hand engulfed in blue flames, and stuck it out for you to shake.  "Do we have a deal?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this even good? I can't tell. This plot is going like nowhere i'm literally just winging this entire thing, I only know the two ships that are gonna happen in the aftermath.  
> -  
> -  
> Update (3-9-16): yeah your story sucks @ past me


	4. Kids Shouldn't Make Deals With Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally seal the deal with Bill, but this deal is already turning out to be more than you had comprehended.  
> -  
> -  
> Key:  
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting any recent chapters I got lazy and tired I'm really sorry.

"Any time now, kid!!" Bill said with a hint of annoyance in his voice as you pondered your decision.

"Hold on, I'm still thinking!!  Give me a bit more time."

"Alright; you have 10 seconds."

"Wait, wha-?"

"10."

"Wait, hold o-?"

"9."

"Can I have more time than just 10 seconds?"

"8."

"Stop it!!" you shouted, getting angry

"4."

"Wait, you just skipped from 8 to 4!!  You can't do that!!  That's not-"

"3."

"Okay, wait!!"

"2."

"You're putting too much pressure on-"

"1."

Without thinking, you grabbed his hand and shook it tightly so he couldn't leave.

"Its... a deal," you murmured, putting your head down to stare at the blackness beneath you.  It was better than looking at that smug triangle look down on you.

"Wow, Hoodie!!  Thanks for that!!  Boy, kids sure are gullible!!" he said with a laugh.

"Hoodie?  Gullible?  Whatever, so how exactly will this Mabel girl just suddenly become my friend?" you questioned.

"Oh, good question!!  You see, I can invade the mind of anyone I want, and I can change anything I want.  Like their memories, for example.  So all I have to do it conjure up some fake memories of you and Shooting Star, place them in her mind, and it'll be like you've known her forever!!"

"Oh, so I don't actually get to know her myself.." you said, slightly disappointed.

"Oh, don't worry kid!!   _You_ do, but _she_ doesn't.  Unless you want me to put in memories in your mind about you two."

"No, no, I'm fine.  its just that..." you trailed off.

"Its just what, kid?" he urged you to go on.

"Well... she already practically fully knows me, and she expects me to know everything about her.  So what if she asks me a question about her?  I'm most likely not gonna know the answer."

"You're just gonna have to improvise."

You let out a sigh.  This deal was already turning out to be worse than you would have comprehended.

"Alright, listen, kid.  I'll try and work something out so you can still be friends with her and also get to know her along the way.  I can probably make her have a dream about you tonight and it'll leave her curious little mind wondering who you are.  You go into the shack tomorrow and she'll recognize you, ask who you are,  and you two can be BFF's or whatever."

"You think that'll work?"

"Of course!!  Shooting Star is a very curious girl, so this will more than likely work.  This works on practically everybody, so I have no doubts at all that this won't work" he answered cheerfully.

"If you say so.." you trailed off.

"(Y/N)!!" a familiar voice echoed through the blackness.

"Mom?" you questioned.

"Looks like that my cue, Hoodie!!" he said cheerfully. "See you on the other side!!" he said with a tilt of his top hat. "And remember, I'll be watching you!!   _I'll be watching you..."_ he said with a stretch of the word you.

A bright flash replaced the blackness and you had to close your eyes.

When you opened them, you looked up to see your, very worried may you add, mother.

"Oh, thank god!!  I've been shaking you, trying to wake you up for 10 minutes straight!!  I was about to call the cops," your mother told you.

"S-sorry... I guess I was having such an... _interesting_ dream that my mind kinda refused to let me wake up," you said with a tiny laugh.

"Well, I just came up to tell you dinner was ready."

" _Dinner?"_ you asked, puzzled.

"Yep.  It's 6:30," you mother told you, pointing to your clock.

"How could..." you trailed off, staring at your clock.

You were with bill for only about 10 minutes, how could so much of time went by?

"Whatever," you muttered, snapping back into reality.  "So what's for dinner?"

"Pizza," she said, standing up and starting to walk out.  "Just come down when you're ready."

She walked out and down the stairs, her footsteps trailing off into nothing.

"Sweet," you whispered to yourself.

You stood up from your bed and stretched, feeling better.  You walked out the door and down the stairs, leaving your room and your note from Gideon, which you had completely forgotten about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess Bill calls you hoodie now.


	5. Setting the Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your brother is basically a jerk to you and you and Gideon set your date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized your brother in this is almost exactly like my brother.

"Mm, this is delicious, mom!!" You remarked.  "Is this homemade?"

"Actually, yes, it is," she answered.

"I'm gonna go to my room," you told everybody.

"Okay, hon," your mom said.

You picked up your pizza and headed towards the stairs until you heard a voice behind you.

"How come your so urgent to go upstairs?  You gonna go up there to make out with your new  _boyfriend_ ," your brother mocked.

You turned around and glared at your brother and felt like screaming.

"He's not my boyfriend," you said through clenched teeth.

"Aw, that's so cute, you trying to cover up the special thing you two share.  But a relationship isn't something you need to hide, honey," your brother said, sounding like one of those over-dramatic talk show hosts.

You finally lost it and screamed.

"I  _hate_ you!!  I wanna rip your lungs out!!  We're  _not_ a couple!!  Even if we were, it's none of your business!!" you screamed and ran upstairs.

You heard your brothers cackling laugh behind you, then it started to fade as your reached nearer to the top.

You reached your room and slammed the door shut.  You groaned.  You hated when he got like that.  And personally, you hated when you got like that.  You collapsed on your bed with your pizza still in hand.  You took a shameful bite out of it.  Do you actually like the boy?   _No, impossible_.  You thought.  You groaned again.  But what if it is true?

You looked to the side and saw the note laying in your bed.  You picked it up and looked at it.  "I almost forgot about you," you thought out loud.  Suddenly you heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," you shouted.

Your doorknob twisted, and in walked your mother.

"What do you want?" you asked, taking another miserable bite of your pizza.

"Honey, I have someone who would like to apologize to you..." she trailed off and stepped to the side so your brother could step into the doorway.  He let out a small groan.

"I'm sorry I made you so upset..." he muttered.

"I-Its fine," you stammered.

He walked out of the doorway so your mother could reclaim her spot.  You heard faint steps going down the stairs.

"Now, I think me and you need to have a little talk..." she said, stepping in and closing the door behind her.

"What about?  That I'm an awful disgrace of a daughter and how long you're gonna ground me?" you asked, burying your head in your arms.

"No..."

"Then what about?" you asked, lifting your head

She came up to you and sat on the bed beside you.

You buried your head in your arms again and she started stroking your head.

"Honey, I know the big move has been tough for you, and its summer and all so you can't meet kids as easily.  But... were gonna be going to the Mystery Shack tomorrow to meet some new kids.  I heard that place is like bees to honey for kids."

"I guess that could be fun..." you said, lifting your head again.

"But, you know, your brother didn't mean anything when he teased you about your new little friend."

You groaned again.

"I know, it's just... I don't like him calling Gideon my boyfriend."

"Well... do you actually possibly have feelings for him?"

"I don't know..." you sighed.  You buried your head in your arms again.  "He gave me this note and its really sweet but..." you trailed off, handing the note from Gideon to your mother.

"But what?" she asked, opening the note.

"He just seems way to young for me," you said, lifting your head and sitting upright

Your mom started reading the note.  She was done 2 minutes later.

"Aw, this is really adorable.  Well, I think you should go for it.  You never know what'll happen.  You might actually have fun.  And by the end of the day, you might come to terms with your emotions."

"I guess that could work,"

"Alright honey, I'll leave you alone now," she said, standing up.

"Thanks," you responded with a faint smile.

Your mom headed out the door and shut it behind her, leaving you all alone.

You stared at the note again.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to do it..." you thought out loud.

You took another bite of your pizza and set the note down in front of you.  You reached for your phone on your nightstand and started dialing the numbers.  The phone started ringing, then someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" came a voice resembling Gideon's but definitely not his.

"Um, hello, is Gideon home?"

"Oh, yes, I'll go get him now,"  he told you.  "Gideon!!" you heard him shout from the phone.  Suddenly Gideon's voice ringed through your ears.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Um, hi Gideon!!  It's me, (Y/N), the girl you met and gave the note to."

"Oh, yes, (Y/N)!!  How are you, sweetheart!!" he exclaimed.

You felt your face getting hot. 

"Ahah, I-I'm fine," you stuttered.

"So... did you call about the note?"

"Oh, yes, I did.  Um, I just wanted to say I will go on a date with you."

"Oh, wonderful!!" he cheered.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Oh, we can just go to Greasy's Diner at about 2 p.m. so we can get to know each other better."

"Okay, sounds like a date."

"Hooray!!  See you there, sweetie!!"

Your face felt hot again.

"Okay bye!!" you said and quickly hung up.

You set your phone down on your nightstand and exhaled. You laid down and stared at the ceiling, suddenly feeling sleepy.  You yawned and set the pizza to the side so you didn't have to worry about rolling in it at night.  Your eyes started to droop and you yawned again.

"I really don't feel like changing my clothes..." you thought out loud, your speech oddly slurred.

And before you knew it, you were out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably wouldn't have gone on a date with Gideon. Would you have?


	6. Heading to the Mystery Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW it's been a long time since I've updated. I really don't know what happened, I just never got to it. But here it is, the next chapter!!! I hope you enjoy!!

You awoke to your mother shaking you.  She said, "It's time to get up honey.  We're going to the mystery shack."

You perked up a bit.  As much as you hated the idea, you were actually kind of excited about going to the mystery shack.  You sat up and your mother smiled at you.

"Do you mind if I pick your clothes out today?" she asked politely.

You gave off a look of annoyance.  You hated having anyone decide what you have to wear.  It's basically like having to wear a school uniform.

"Um, nah, I'm good."

"Can I at least do your hair?"

You hated that even more, so you shook your head violently no, making it obvious you don't even want your hair touched.  You gave it a bit of a disgusted look to top it all off.

Your mother frowned a bit.  "Why do you always insist on wearing the same stuff every day, and wearing your hair in the same old fashion?" she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Because I like how my hair looks down and my fashion style," you told her.  "Plus, I sometimes like to wear my hair in a braid."

"Well, would you be willing to go for the braid option?"

"Nope," You responded with a smirk.

Your mother groaned.  You knew you were being difficult and it was bugging her, and you liked it.

"Fine, be that way," Your mom said, crossing her arms.  She turned her head away and walked out the door.

"Victory," you whispered.

You stood up and walked over to your closet.  You grabbed a hoodie from your favorite video game, a blue and white striped t-shirt shirt to wear underneath, and some jeans.   You know it's actually quite hot out, but that's why you have the t-shirt under your hood, and you always wore pants no matter what temperature.  You hated shorts for many different reasons.  t-shirts as well, but you still wore them.  You mainly didn't like wearing shorts because you thought they were unflattering.  You knew your legs were a lot meatier than the others girls, and shorts didn't help that.  And you didn't like t-shirts because your arms were a lot hairier than the other girls'.  But your parents told you hairy arms were a sign of natural beauty, so you started to warm up to it. You still didn't like it.

You got your clothes on and decided to put your hair in a braid to please your mother.

You dashed downstairs to see your parents waiting for you.  Your mother looked at your hair and smiled.

"Thank you for putting your hair in a braid.  I appreciate it," she said, smiling.  You gave a little smile back.

"Yeah, no problem."

You scanned over your family and noticed your brother was surprisingly ready and waiting.  He looked... different.  His hair was actually kind of styled, his clothes were a bit nicer than they usually were, and... he was wearing cologne.

 _What's up with him?_  You wondered, but you just shrugged it off and looked at your family expectantly.

"Well, if everyone's ready, shall we go?"  Your mom asked everyone.  Everyone nodded in response and you all went to the car.

You buckled yourself in and glanced over to your brother, still curious about why he looked so nice.

"What's up with you today?" A thought slipped out of your mouth.  He looked at you in slight surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, like, well, like, erm..." You struggled with the words.  "Why do you look so nice today?  That's basically what I'm trying to ask."

He gave you a small smirk.  "Well, there's this beautiful girl at The Mystery Shack who I just absolutely love and need in my life or else I'll be alone forever and die a sad and lonely death," He said dramatically.  You rolled your eyes.

"Yeah, right, whatever.  Why don't you just be yourself?"

"Do you really think she'll like me for myself?" He said sarcastically.

"You're right, but still.  If she can't like you for who you are, she's not meant for you.  I think you should wait to find a girl who likes her for who you are instead of someone you're not."

He stared at you for a few seconds.  "Get real sis," he said before settling into his seat and looking out the window.

"Hey, I'm just giving you some advice from the heart," You said, crossing your arms and looking out the window.  

You looked out to see that you were actually moving, which surprised you since you didn't remember your dad even starting the car.  But you just went with it.

"You know, your sister's right," You mother said, breaking the silence.  Your brother groaned beside you.

"I don't  _care_ ," He said, giving extra attention to the 'care.'

"Just saying..." Your mother trailed off.

The car was suddenly engulfed in an awkward silence, which was unusual since it was usually always so loud.  You just looked out the window and waited patiently to arrive at the mysterious, long awaited Mystery Shack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it was, the long awaited Ch. 6!! So sorry it was so short, but Ch. 7 will hopefully be up soon!! :D stay tuned!!


	7. Meeting the Boy in the Pine Tree Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hi.  
> would ya look at that.  
> a new chapter.  
> fantastic.

You stared out the window as you pulled into the Mystery Shack and saw tons of tourists.  You and your family all got out of the car and looked at the shack.  You noticed that on the sign the 's' had fallen off of 'shack,' but you just shrugged it off and walked inside with your family.

Once inside, you were in a room full of merchandise that was honestly pretty expensive.  

You looked around and saw a girl at the counter reading a magazine, whom your brother walked up to.  That must have been the girl your brother was talking about.  Admittedly, she was quite pretty.

You looked around again and saw a boy in a Pine Tree hat restocking the shelves.

 _That must be Dipper._  You thought.  He was exactly as Bill described him, blue vest, orange t-shirt, grey pants, and brown hair.  He was quite cute, you must admit, and you felt kinda bad that you had to steal his book.  But you made a deal with a demon,- or whatever he was, you weren't really sure -so you had to do it.

You looked around again to see a girl staring at you, half hiding behind a vending machine.  She had long, brown hair, a pink sweater with a rainbow on it, a purple skirt, (You think, you couldn't really see her legs) and a pink headband.  She looked identical to Dipper.

 _That must be Mabel_.  You thought.

You casually walked over to the vending machine and noticed even the vending machine snacks were expensive.  Everything was 5 dollars!  You inserted a 5 dollar bill and got a nutty bar.  You looked over to where Mabel was previously standing and saw she was even more hidden now and you could only see her eyes.  She noticed you looking at her and got a bit startled so she hid herself fully.

You turned around the edge of the vending machine at Mabel.  You smiled at her to show you were a friend, not foe.  She gave a tiny grin back.

"What's your name?" You asked her.

"I'm Mabel," she told you.  "What's your name?"

"I'm (Y/N)."

"Ohh, that's a really pretty name," she said in awe.

"Thank you!!" you remarked, and suddenly you were both engulfed in an awkward silence.  The world around you even seemed to be silent, as if waiting for one of you to make the next move.

"Hey, um, is that your brother over there?" you asked, pointing to the boy in the pine tree hat and breaking the silence.

"Oh, yeah, his name is Dipper."

"That's what I thought.  You two look so much alike."

"Yeah, well, we are twins after all," she said, but had a strange look on her face as if she wanted to say more.  "I, um, I actually had a dream about you... I wasn't really sure who you were, or if I saw you somewhere or what."

"Hm, what was the dream about?" you asked, curious what Bill did.

"Oh, um, well, I- um... i-it was nothing, just... a dream," she said quickly.  You were surprised at her quick response, but you didn't continue to bug her about it.

"Oh... I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with that question... I was just curious," you said.  Mabel let out a long sigh.

"No, no, it's fine, it's just..." she trailed off.  "Are you new here?"

"Oh, yeah, I am, actually.  I just moved here a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, that's what I thought.  I've never seen you around here before, and this is such a small town after all," Mabel told you.  "Do you wanna come and meet my brother?  He's really cool.  Well, he's kind of a big dork, but he's really smart and nice."

"Um... sure.  Why not." You said with a shrug, making Mabel squeal.

"Awesomesauce!  Come on, let's go!"  She said, grabbing your hand and pulling you over to Dipper.

Once you both got over to Dipper, she poked him sharply in the back, making him jump.

"Ouch!" Dipper yelped, turning around to see a Mabel with a very wide smile and you standing next to her.  "What do you want, Mabel?" he asked with an annoyed tone, practically ignoring you.

"Dipper, we have a new person who just moved into town a few weeks ago.  I just wanna introduce you two," Mabel told Dipper.  Dippers eyes shifted towards you.  He stared at you for a few seconds, and you _swear_  you saw his eyebrow cock up for a fraction of a second.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I-I'm (Y/N)," you told him, shifting your eyes to the ground.

"And... you're new here?"

"Mm-hm," you told Dipper, looking at him again.

"Interesting.  What if I told you this town isn't exactly... normal?"

"What.. do you mean?" you asked in confusion.  What's _that_ supposed to mean?

"Come with me.  Mabel, you too," he told you both.  He started up a flight of stairs and you and Mabel followed behind.

"What's this all about?"  You whispered into Mabel's ear.  She looked at you and smiled widely.

"It's a surprise!"

"Oh boy..." you breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this crappy fanfic so far :D


	8. Update

Hello, people who read my crappy fanfic for some reason! You're probably upset that I don't have a new chapter for you guys, I wouldn't blame you, I hate when people don't write new chapters to their fanfic, and you're probably gonna get pretty upset after you read this.

So to my point, i'm not gonna be making any new chapters bit a while. Why you ask? Welllll, I need to get some new information for the next chapter i'm writing, so I need to wait for the new episode of Gravity Falls to come out.

I don't know how many episodes i'll need to watch, maybe one, maybe five, but i'm not gonna be writing until I get the information I need.  But don't worry, once I get all the information I need, i'll get straight to writing.  So yeah.


	9. aNOTHER UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOAH I'M NOT DEAD THAT'S AMAZING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i've been throwing nothing but updates at you lately

Hello my dudes.  It is I, the author of this story, hello.

it's me.

Okay no it's time to stop with the Adele jokes.

Anyways, ehhhh i'm so sorry you've gotten two updates in a row... this isn't how I planned the story would go, but this is how it's happening, so I guess i'll just have to roll with it.

No, i'm not deleting this story or anything.  I would never wanna do that.  I'm actually going to be writing in this a lot more, and by a lot, I mean a  **lot.**

You see, somehow, after the finale, I got more inspiration to keep the story going?  I wanna keep the fandom alive as much as I can, (or at least for myself since this show is my l i f e) and writing and stuff like that is the best way how.

A few things that need to be said about the story: this takes place before weirdmageddon.  But this story is almost like an AU.

You see, the character (aka you) is going to be changing the course of events in, well, Gravity Falls itself.  You being added into the story kind of shifts everything that happens, but not drastically.  You will change the events of the episodes.

Not every episode, of course.  This story _currently_  takes place after "The Stanchurian Candidate" and before "The Last Mabelcorn."  Therefore, you will be included/added into "The Last Mabelcorn" and every episode that happens after that.

Every episode will have the same course of events, except you'll be added into it all.  Some parts of some of the episodes won't even be touched, actually.

I hope this is all making sense to you because I really have no idea how else to explain it.

Side note: you can pretend you're any age you want.  I won't be specifying the age of the characters, so whatever age you are right now can fit into the story and the characters can be as old as you are.  The same applies to gender.  (This may change later depending on where the story goes since i'm really not sure what'll happen?)

I'll be starting a new chapter shortly, but before I do, i'll be going into the previous chapters and cleaning them up since they need to be cleaned bADLY.

If you wanna keep up to date with me, my Instagram is xFlowerDog. (just like on here) I am literally always on Instagram, so that's the best way to contact me.  You can also watch me on DeviantArt since i'm pretty active on there.  Again, my username is xFlowerDog.  If you want, you can subscribe to me on YouTube and follow me on YouNow, but I never really make videos anymore (though I plan to soon) and the only time I go live is when i'm with my friends, but my username to both of those accounts is xFlowerDog, agAIN.  (I probably won't post any updates about how the story is coming along, but I might.  You never know.)

So yeah, that's basically all I needed to tell you.  I'll see you soon bbies. <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for more chapters soon! <33


	10. The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel take you to their room in the attic and introduce you to Journal #3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow finally an actual chapter jfc it's been like 2 months since i've said i'll update this

You all got upstairs and to the side was a small hallway.  A door was on the left wall and another door was at the end of the hall.  Dipper opened the door in the wall and gestured for you both to follow him.  You hesitantly obliged, walking into the room with Mabel following closely behind.  You observed your new surroundings.

The first thing you noticed was the  _smell_ \- an unpleasant combination of unwashed dirty clothes, BO, and old food, the most distinctive scent being pizza and some kind of... pop?  It sure did smell like it, but you've never known of a pop that has that smell.  The point is, it smelled disgusting.  You have no idea how anyone could ever live in a smell such as this, but then you remembered a term you once heard in a commercial.

Smell blind.

AKA when you spend so much time in an area that smells bad that you get used to the smell.

Your mom used to tell you that your room reeked, but you never knew what she was talking about- you thought it smelled fine.

Now you understood.

"Sorry it smells so bad in here," Mabel apologized.  "We just kind of throw stuff in here when we're done using them, like socks and clothes and stuff.  We don't ever really spend time in here, except when we sleep or i'm having a sleepover.  And we're always too busy to clean it up."

Well you guess you were wrong.

"Oh hahah, it's fine, I didn't even notice anything," you lied.

You quickly looked around.  You saw two beds separated by a window with a table and a drawer sitting underneath it.  The drawer had a lamp on top of it and the table had another lamp, a few books, and a paper hat, seemingly made out of a map.  You saw other various things laying around the room, like a backpack, a flashlight, binoculars, a... tooth?  A giant tooth.  That was incredibly pointy.  A few pop cans and sweaters were littered throughout the room, and a book lied beside one of the beds.  A picture of a boat looked down upon on of the beds, and posters with cats and rainbows lied before the other.

"Wow, your room... it's so cool," you remarked truthfully.  You've never soon a room that looked so homey.  You didn't understand what all of the stuff in the room was, for example the tooth, but you felt like a lot of the stuff in here probably held a lot of memories.

"Thanks, a lot of the stuff here means a lot to us.  They all hold different memories," Mabel told you, as if she'd read your mind.

"Oh, does it?  Does... that tooth over there have a story to it?"

"Oh, you better bet it does!  You see, one-"

"Mabel, can we tell her about this later?  I didn't bring her up here to tell her what a tooth means."

"But Dipper!" Mabel whined, stretching out his name.

"Mabel, no.  We can later, I promise."

"Well... okay.  But you have to pinkie swear me!"

Dipper rolled his eyes.  "You're so childish," he said, but smiled nonetheless.  He held his pinkie finger out and Mabel wrapped her own around his, both of them shaking their hands.

"Alright, so anyways," Dipper started, pulling his hand back down to his side.  Mabel pulled her own hand down.  "I know what you're probably thinking: 'hey, why did this strange kid bring me into this weird and smelly attic room place thingy?'"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, I brought you up here to show you something really cool!" he exclaimed, smiling excitedly.

"What is it?"

He looked around, as if making sure no one was watching.  "Mabel, can you close the door?" she nodded and obliged.

He lifted up his vest, slowly reaching his had inside, however this was a major red flag to you.  You yelled a bit after seeing what he was doing, then stumbled back, falling to the ground.

"What are you doing?  What's under your vest?  Are you gonna stab me or something!?" you yelled out.

Dipper's eyes went wide momentarily and his hand stopped moving, but then he burst out laughing.  "No, no, no!  I'm not going to shoot you!" he said between laughs.  He reached into his vest again- this time more quickly and less secretively -pulling out a book.  "I just wanted to show you this.  Here," he handed the book to you.

You took the book and inspected it closely.  A golden six-fingered hand shone on the front of the book with the number three on top of it, and maroon surrounded it.  The book was very torn and tattered, but still usable.  You opened it up, and the first thing that popped out at you was a drawing of what looked to be Jasper the ghost.  The page had the title "Ghosts" with a sub heading saying "Category 1."

"What is this?" you asked, turning to Dipper.

"Journal number three," he stated with a smile.  "You see, my great uncle Stanford Pines- or Ford, as we call him -came to Gravity Falls to investigate the town, since his research concluded that this town was the number one town for strange anomalies.  He discovered a lot of mysterious things here, and wrote them in this journal," he said, holding up the journal to emphasize what he meant by "this journal."  "He tried to create a portal to another dimension with his friend Fiddleford, and succeeded.  But he never used it.  It was too dangerous.  He mailed my great uncle Stanley- we call him Stan -to come over as soon as he can.  Ford asked Stan to get rid of the journals- just kind of hide them where no one would find them -and Stan got mad and turned the portal on on accident.  Then he accidentally shoved Ford into the portal.  He was in there for..." he trailed off, giving a glace to Mabel.  She shrugged.

"We don't really know exactly how long he was in there, but we know it was a really long time," she spoke up.

"Right," Dipper said, giving a small nod.  "Then Stan regretted it, and he worked really hard to get the portal working again to get Ford back.  He got it to work, and Ford came back.  Now he lives with us."

You stared at him for a moment, making sure he was done, and then opened your mouth to speak.  "So... Basically... Your uncle or grandpa or  _whatever_ came to this town to study monsters and junk?"

Dipper nodded.  "Basically, yes."

You made an amused sound at the back of your throat.  "Sorry, but I don't believe you for a second.  That story makes no sense!  Zombies aren't real, ghosts aren't real, vampires aren't real, none of that is real.  How am I supposed to believe you?" you said, partially harshly.

Dipper looked hurt at your response, and Mabel particularly looked hurt at your last example of "things that aren't real."  But shortly after, Dipper's hurt expression faded and he looked calm.

"You don't have too," Dipper said, turning around and slowly walking to the door.  "I shouldn't have expected you to anyways.  I guess you're just another ordinary person."

You slightly stiffened.  That kind of seemed like something to be proud of, but at the same time it felt like an insult.  You shot a small scoff in Dipper's direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He grabbed the door knob and turned around with it still in hand, showing off a grin.  "Oh, I just mean that you like to keep to yourself.  You don't like adventure, or mystery, or having too much fun.  Like an ordinary person."

"No way!  I love mystery and adventure books, and I love having loads of fun!"

"But only ordinary people would think i'm lying," Dipper pointed out.

"But I-" you cut yourself off, the faint memory of the dream of Bill popping into your mind again.  Is Bill one of the monsters Dipper is talking about?  "I'm not ordinary."

"Oh, really?  Then why don't you prove it by coming with me and Mabel to meet Ford?"

You stared at him for a few moments, then glanced at Mabel, then at him again, and then finally the floor.  This could be bad, but...

"Fine," you muttered, looking back up to Dipper to be met with an excited, dorky smile.

"Great!  Let's go right now then!" Dipper exclaimed, swinging the door open and rushing down them.  Small giggles rang to Mabel and you.

"He's such a dork," Mabel commented.

"Yeah, but a pretty cute one," you said, but covered your mouth with regret immediately.  Where did that come from?

Mabel's eyes widened a bit, and her face shown an emotion you couldn't quite recognize.  Surprise?  Probably not.  Sadness?  Closer, but not quite.  Disappointment?  Maybe.

"I-I didn't mean that."

Mabel's expression softened into a very small smile.  "It's okay," she giggled.  "Let's just go find Dipper before he get's mad at us for being too slow."

You nodded.  "Right."

Suddenly, Mabel grabbed your hand and walked out the door, humming contently and pulling you down the stairs.

A feeling of regret suddenly washed over you.  How can you trust them?  They might decide to bring you somewhere to stab you, or they might gang up on you, or something really horrible.  You only know them because of Bill.  What if Bill told you to go to them so they can kill you?  What if Bill is working with Dipper and Mabel and this is just all one big murder plot because Bill didn't like you for whatever reason?

This is probably a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are you scared of getting murdered by dipper and mabel?  
> idk I like to imagine your mom told you not to talk to strangers or they might kill you or kidnap you at age 5 and she never shut up about it lmao  
> sorry_i'm_so_bad_at_writing.avi


End file.
